Mushaboom
by B. and the Jetts
Summary: Para Edward, no alto de seus 5 anos, um passeio com tia Esme no parque tomando sorvete, faz desse o melhor dia de todos os tempos! Por que tinha que aparecer esse garoto esquisito?


_Para Marquinhos, sem o qual essa fic não teria surgido... A Marcella também ajudou um pouco._

* * *

Edward estava de pé na gangorra, andando de um lado para o outro, pensativo demais para qualquer criança de 5 anos.

Sua tia Esme havia desistido de gritar "pára, pelo amor de Deus!" quando percebeu que ele já tinha prática em fazer aquilo, mas ainda esticava o pescoço em sua direção, preocupada.

Ele gostava da tia Esme, ela era bonita, seu cabelo tinha cor de caramelo e ela nunca gritava. _A mamãe gritava..._

Isso não era legal – quando a mamãe gritava – mas agora ele sentia falta dela, mesmo gostando muito da tia Esme e do tio Carlisle. Edward ainda esperava que a mãe voltasse para busca-lo, mas tinha quase certeza que isso não ia mais acontecer.

Tio Carlisle disse que agora ele, além de tio, também era seu pai e a tia Esme, sua mãe.

Era tudo muito complicado. Mas toda vez que ele ficava triste pensando na mamãe, tia Esme e tio Carlisle conversavam com ele, brincavam e até assistiam TV juntos, mas hoje era a primeira vez que ele ficava completamente sozinho com a tia Esme desde que a mamãe... virou anjo.

E Edward achava que não deveria ter notado, mas tia Esme parecia assustada e fazia de tudo para agrada-lo, não que ela precisasse fazer alguma coisa, eles já estavam no parque e ela comprou sorvete, não fica muito melhor que isso.

Ele acenou para ela e correu para o trepa-trepa. Tinha uma outra criança lá, de jaqueta azul bem grossa, gorro vermelho e luvas coloridas. Nem estava tão frio assim... O menino abriu um sorriso enorme quando o viu e suas bochechas coraram. Edward começou a escalar a uma distância segura.

- Oi! – o menino esquisito disse antes de escorregar das barras e cair sentado.

- Se você tirar as luvas fica mais fácil... – Edward se sentiu na obrigação de dizer e se pendurou pelas pernas, soltando as mãos para acenar para tia Esme.

Ela parecia aterrorizada, mesmo de cabeça pra baixo.

- Como você faz isso?

Edward desviou o olhar da tia e deu de cara com os enormes olhos castanhos do garoto estranho.

- Como eu faço o que?

- Ficar de cabeça pra baixo!

- Eu não sei... – Edward olhou para a própria posição – Me seguro com as pernas, acho.

- Me ensina?

Não era bem o que Edward queria fazer... Ele não veio pro parque pra ensinar garotos maluquinhos a ficarem de cabeça pra baixo no trepa-trepa. Especialmente porque todo garoto já deveria saber fazer isso, mas sua mãe sempre disse que ele deveria ser educado, e se tia Esme era sua mãe agora, ela provavelmente queria a mesma coisa.

- Você consegue subir aqui?

O menino agarrou a primeira barra, mas quando tentou sair do chão, suas mãos escorregaram e ele caiu sentado de novo, dessa vez o gorro vermelho cobriu seus olhos.

- Eu ainda acho que fica mais fácil se você tirar as luvas! – Edward repetiu enquanto saltava para o chão.

- Eu to bem! Eu to bem!

Que bom que ele está bem, apesar de Edward nem ter perguntado nada – e uma partezinha dele meio que nem se importava – mas puxou o gorro do novo amigo amalucado para longe de seus olhos.

As bochechas do menino coraram terrivelmente.

- Por que toda vez que você me olha suas bochechas ficam vermelhas?

- Porque eu gosto de você! Qual seu nome?

_Ele gosta de mim?_ Edward deu um passo para trás instintivamente e enlaçou os dedos nas costas, lançando um olhar comprido para tia Esme. Todo mundo sempre disse que ele deveria tomar cuidado com pessoas estranhas e esse menino é definitivamente a pessoa mais estranha que ele já conheceu.

Quer dizer, sem contar o Emmett... Ele é enorme! Tem jeito de ter uns 7 anos! Se ele não fosse tão engraçado, seria assustador.

- Edward... Mas só minha mãe e minha tia podem me chamar de Eddie! – ele explicou, emburrado por ter lembrado da mãe.

- Minha mãe só me chama de neném o tempo todo.

- Eu vou te chamar de Ralf.

- Por que?

- Por causa dos Simpsons!

- Eu não vejo os Simpsons, minha mãe diz que não é saudável. – Ralf olhou na direção do banco onde tia Esme estava sentada.

Ao lado dela, estava uma outra mulher de cabelos castanhos longos, usando uma saia comprida toda colorida, e botas de esquimó. Edward olhou dela para o Ralf e de volta. Cada vez mais estranho... E a tia Esme olhava para a mulher parecendo ainda mais assustada do que quando ela estava de cabeça pra baixo.

- Amor! Não tire as luvas, não é saudável nesse tempo! – a mãe do Ralf gritou e acendeu um cigarro.

- Sua mãe é estranha – Edward comentou, indo para os balanços.

- É... – Ralf devolveu um tanto melancólico e se pôs a seguir o outro – Seu cabelo é engraçado.

- Não é não! – Edward enfiou os dedos no cabelo, tentando ajeitar as mechas que nunca obedeciam.

- É sim! – Ralf sorriu – É todo espetado e tem cor de fogo!

- Fogo? – ele achava que era... Qual era a palavra mesmo?

- É! Igual o isqueiro da mamãe quando ela acende os pigarros dela.

- O que é pigarro?

- Aquele negócio que ela colocou na boca.

Ruivo! Mamãe disse que ele era "ruivo". Edward puxou um pedaço da franja para frente dos olhos e depois se voltou para a moça no banco que fumava sem parar.

- Não é cigarro?

- Não, é pigarro – o tom era de certeza plena, inquestionável.

- Pigarro... – Edward, o recém descoberto ruivo, repetiu pra não esquecer mais.

- Você viu? Você viu? – Ralf saltitou animado – Te ensinei uma coisa!

- É... Eba.

Os dois sentaram nos balanços, lado a lado.

- Você vê tudo verde? – Ralf perguntou de repente e Edward percebeu que escolheu o apelido perfeito – Porque seu olho é verde.

- Você vê tudo marrom? – foi a resposta um tanto confusa do ruivinho – Porque seu olho é marrom!

- É mesmo! – ele exclamou maravilhado.

Achando melhor não insistir no assunto, Edward ficou em pé no balanço e começou a dar impulso. Ele ia e voltava, ia e voltava, e cada vez que ele voltava, via que os olhos de tia Esme estavam cada vez mais arregalados.

- Como é que você se balança assim? – Ralf perguntou, já em pé em cima do próprio balanço.

- Se joga pra frente – Edward explicou fazendo o movimento – aí se joga pra trás.

Logo na primeira tentativa, Ralf perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão. De um jeito bem feio.

- É mais fácil se você segurar nas correntes! – Edward avisou, enquanto diminuía a velocidade de seu balanço.

- Eu to bem, eu to bem! – o outro já avisava, ainda com o rosto enterrado na grama.

Na distância, ambos ouviram a voz de tia Esme:

- AI MEU DEUS!

- Calma! – a mãe de Ralf apaziguou – Meu neném só perdeu o ar, vai levantar rapidinho!

Ralf girou no chão, deitando de costas e respirando fundo enquanto Edward pulava do balanço.

- Você tá bem mesmo? – perguntou se inclinando para ver o amigo, que corou profundamente.

- Aham...

- Você tá corando de novo.

Os olhos castanhos brilharam de um jeito engraçado enquanto ele sorria e corava ainda mais.

- Já disse, eu gosto de você.

Edward deitou ao lado dele.

- Você é bem estranho.

- Sou?

- É, igual sua mãe. Mas é meio engraçado.

- Você acha?

- Acho.

- Então você gosta de mim também?

O ruivo franziu a testa e torceu o nariz, pensativo.

- Mais ou menos...

A risadinha de Ralf ecoou alta no parque e no instante seguinte, os enormes olhos castanhos estavam na frente do rosto de Edward, que ganhou mais um beijo na bochecha.

E dessa vez, ele ficou bravo. Empurrou Ralf com força para longe, começou a levantar e, ao mesmo tempo, esfregar a bochecha bem rápido.

- Edward! – tia Esme ralhou, correndo na direção deles – Por que você fez isso?

- Ele fica me beijandoooo! – ele gemeu a explicação, ainda esfregando a bochecha com a manga da blusa.

- Você não pode sair por aí batendo em meninas!

- Mas mãããeeee! Ele é menino! É o Ralf!

- Eddie... Ela é menina e chama Isabella- Você me chamou de mãe?

- O tio falou que podia – Edward se explicou, fazendo beicinho.

Enquanto isso, a moça da saia colorida ajoelhava do lado da Ralf.

- Neném, ele te machucou? – ela perguntou, tirando a toca vermelha da filha e afagando seu cabelo castanho que descia até os ombros.

- Não... – Ralf disse distraída, olhando para Edward com uma expressão confusa – Você achou que eu era menino?

- Eu ainda acho que você é menino!

Ralf – Isabella? – ficou de queixo caído, completamente indignada.

- Seu... Chato! – ela gritou e empurrou Edward com toda sua força.

O garoto caiu sentado, batendo a cabeça no balanço.

- Ai! – ele gemeu e abaixou a cabeça, tentando esconder os olhos que se enchiam de lágrimas.

- RENEE! – tia Esme gritou, foi a primeira vez que Edward a viu fazendo aquilo.

- Bella! – a mãe da Ralf também gritou.

- O queeeeee? – Bella reclamou cruzando os braços, emburrada.

Tia Esme pegou Edward no colo, afagando a cabeça dele com carinho.

- Você não pode machucar o Eddie! – Renee ralhou com a filha.

- Eu não gosto dela – Edward sussurrou para a tia – Ela acende pigarros e me chama de Eddie.

- Pigarros?

- Mas mãe, ele disse que eu era menino! – Bella guinchou.

- Eu ainda acho que ela é menino... – Edward continuou resmungando no ouvido de Esme – Mesmo com essa voz fininha.

A tia sorriu, balançando a cabeça e colocou o sobrinho sentado no banco em que ela mesma estava há alguns minutos.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou, secando o rosto dele com o polegar.

Ele assentiu, apesar de estar fazendo beicinho. Seus olhos estavam enormes, o verde brilhando pelas lágrimas recém derramadas.

- Tudo isso é charme pra ganhar outro sorvete?

Ela esperou enquanto Eddie mordia o lábio e olhava pensativo para cima, então deu de ombros.

- Talvez? – ela riu – Acho que isso está mais para um "sim". – Esme concluiu, bagunçando o cabelo dele ainda mais.

Bella chegou nesse instante, um sorvete em cada mão.

- Oi, Edward... – ela disse baixinho, olhando mais para o chão do que para o garoto.

- Oi, Ralf. – Edward devolveu, cruzando os braços, cheio de birra.

- Eddie... – tia Esme alertou.

- Eu trouxe pra você! – Bella continuou, parecendo arrependida de verdade, estendendo um dos sorvetes.

Edward virou para a tia buscando permissão e ela sorriu e piscou um olho antes de se afastar.

Ainda meio desconfiado, o garoto aceitou a oferta de paz e deixou que Bella sentasse ao lado. Os dois tomaram sorvete em silêncio.

- Você tá bravo comigo? – ela perguntou, piscando de um jeito que deixavam seus olhos ainda maiores e eles já eram bem grandes sozinhos...

- Mais ou menos... – ele esfregou o galo na parte de trás da cabeça – Você tem certeza que não é um menino?

Bella riu e balançou os pés, pendurados pra fora do banco.

- Tenho! E você não é muito esperto... – ela disse num tom sério, franzindo a testa.

- Sou sim – ele resmungou.

- Mas eu ainda gosto de você!

E assim, Bella deu o terceiro beijo no rosto de Edward, que limpou a bochecha com a manga, bem mais devagar dessa vez.

- Eu ainda acho que você é um menino.

* * *

**N/A.:.** E aí? Vomitaram de tanta fofura?

Reclamaram (quem descobrir quem reclamou ganha uma one!) que eu nunca fazia fics fofas de Twi, só fazia de Supernatural, então... Eu fiz! Estou sentindo cheiro de outro prêmio de "Fic cuti-cuti do Ano"?

BRINKS!

Se alguém ler essas notas e estiver interessado, o título da fic saiu de uma música de mesmo nome da Feist! A música não me inspirou, mas quando eu estava relendo pra corrigir (se tiver algum erro, nem me avisem, okz?) fiquei cantarolando sem parar e na verdade combina mesmo por falar dessa coisa de vida relax e bacana. E Mushaboom é mesmo uma cidade!

Por enquanto é só, comentem me falando o que vocês acharam, okz? Aproveitem e passem pra ler e comentar **A Cartomante** e **The Scratches, The Bruises and The Bites**, uma dessas também é fofinha e engraçada, a outra... nem tanto! Mas vcs só descobrem lendo-ooo... (não vale chutar pelo nome!)


End file.
